onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Donquixote Doflamingo
what would happen if a merperson ate a flying devil fruit What happens if you stop asking a dumb, spammy questions that has nothing to do with this page. Welcome to One Piece Encyclopedia and don't do this again, it considered vandalism . Joekido 21:38, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Crew Okay, I see there are a lot of reference phrases (such as "old flag") as if Doflamingo is no longer commanding that crew and Bellamy was leave to do it, as Arlong is to Jimbei. This also contradict another parts of this page. So far, the evidence is that Bellamy is a underling of Doflamingo: http://manga.bleachexile.com/one-piece-chapter-303-page-7.html ("under my command") http://manga.bleachexile.com/one-piece-chapter-303-page-8.html ("my royal follower") http://manga.bleachexile.com/one-piece-chapter-303-page-9.html ("by my side") Ilovefoxes 12:23, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :Doflamingo wasn't in command of the crew as he left that task to Bellamy. I think I can only liken this to Japanese bike gangs. Basically, the former high-ranking members of the gang command the highest respect. That respect does not die even if they leave or change leadership. This seems to be like Doflamingo's group, he isn't the leader anymore, but if he returns, the guys react as though he still is. Plus, though he may not command the crew, he still owns it as they use his old flag alongside their own. So long as you fly the flag, you follow the code in OP. --One-Winged Hawk 21:57, 25 July 2008 (UTC) I think it's safe to say that his bounty is high because he was the owner of a large business. I think we can all agree on that. if donquixote doflamingo were in impel down... what would happen to him,since his bounty is the highest in one piece? 17:36, 19 January 2009 (UTC)luffymonkey :Umm, even though this is not a forum, what do you mean? If he was there like Hancock or imprisoned like Jinbei?Mugiwara Franky 17:58, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I mean imprisoned.sorry,I forgot to add that "if he was A prisoner"thing. 00:28, 21 January 2009 (UTC)luffymonkey :If he were a prisoner then he would be placed in a level depending on the crimes he committed to get himself into the prison. If his crimes were bad, then he would be placed in Level 5 at most. If his crimes were really really bad that the World Gov't. considers his existence to be a threat, then he would be placed in Level 6. Having the highest known bounty so far doesn't necessarily mean he will automatically be placed in Level 6.Mugiwara Franky 00:38, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Recent Edit War on Page Due to a recent edit war on this page, this page will be protected for 1 week so a proper discussion can be made. The most disputed edits are as follows: #Doflamingo's height #Whether to use How or Why for a question regarding Doflamingo's bounty Please express your thoughts so the problem can be resolved.Mugiwara Franky 04:40, 20 January 2009 (UTC) 1. If you look at the picture with the shichibukai meeting, Doflamingos shin alone is as long as the marine next to him's entire torso 2.We know how he he got his bounty, illigal and crinmal activitys, but we don't know why or what he did to gain it --Swg66 20:27, 20 January 2009 (UTC) How is still the proper word. It is also what every article uses. Drunk Samurai 22:14, 20 January 2009 (UTC) the artical originaly said why and what other articals use it in that context, every other person who has a bouty close to that high has at least some explination or back story so we know the why, but this case is differnt becasue we know next to nothing about his pirate life, so it's not really the proper word.--Swg66 00:01, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :#Doflamingo's shin does look as long as the torso of the Marine sitting next to him. However, note that the Marine is sitting in the foreground and his legs are cropped. This means that it's not a complete comparison as the Marine is not sitting in the same level as Doflamingo, and the Marine's true height is debatable. Also note that in pics like this, characters like the Marines in the pic are given less emphasis than the main characters of the pic namely the Shichibukai. This means characters that are not the focus of a pic, sometimes get drawn distorted as they are not the focus of the picture. For Doflamingo's height to be truly determined, there has to be a clear picture of him and a normal sized character standing with him, hopefully side by side if possible like with Moria and Kuma. :#It is unknown how his bounty became so high. It is unknown why his bounty became so high. Both are synonymous sentences stating the same thing. Arguing which conjunction to use for sentences that mean the same thing is abit silly. Also it sometimes doesn't matter what word is used as long as the idea is conveyed. In this case, the idea is about stating that the reason that Doflamingo's bounty is so high is an unknown. This idea can be written in any number of sentences as long as the idea is conveyed. :Mugiwara Franky 00:26, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :On the other hand, why however maybe the more appropriate word as it is asking the reason for Doflamingo's high bounty where is how is asking for the process Doflamingo took to get such a bounty.Mugiwara Franky 00:29, 21 January 2009 (UTC) How is still more proper. The bounties page uses it for all the bounties. Drunk Samurai 00:33, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :The bounty page is generally asking how did Pirate A receive such a bounty for every pirate. The sentence for Doflamingo being asked here however is not asking how did Doflamingo receive such a bounty, but why his bounty is so high.Mugiwara Franky 00:45, 21 January 2009 (UTC) in regard to how tall he is, if you can't comapire the individuals how about an object they have in common, there both sitting in the exact same style of chair with uniform size and shape, Doflmingo shin is as long or longer than the back of the chair he's in and the marine next to him the back of his chair is as long as his entire torso.--Swg66 01:15, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :The chair maybe a good comparison I guess. However, it looks almost like it's leaning backwards, like Doflamingo's weight is distorting it.Mugiwara Franky 02:47, 21 January 2009 (UTC) well to me the chair dosn't look distorted, and the chair looks exactly the same os the others, all of the back of the chairs kinda have a curving back affect to them. Mihawks chair looks exactly like his and so does the marine next to him--Swg66 03:00, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Actually this was taken from the bounties page. "It is currently unknown how Bege received his bounty." "It is unknown how his bounty became so high." It's pretty much the same thing. Drunk Samurai 05:24, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :The two sentences are actually somewhat different. :"It is currently unknown how Bege received his bounty." The sentence is stating that the crime that Bege did to warrant such a bounty is unknown. It's basically saying that the actions that Bege did to get a bounty are unknown, the process of how he got he a bounty. :"It is unknown how his bounty became so high." On the surface, the sentence seems similar but on further analysis, it's very different. The sentence is somewhat stating that Doflamingo did certain unknown actions to make his bounty become much higher than it was before. It's basically saying that the process of how he increased his former bounty is unknown. This is abit confusing as it suggests that Doflamingo's former bounty is not his first. :Mugiwara Franky 06:20, 21 January 2009 (UTC)